


Damien

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's real name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damien

Bucky knows he does not have to worry.  
His lover is going to live as long as he is.  
Clint has lived longer than him.  
Clint's real birth name is Damien, means to tame. He tames anyone who stands in his way. Always protects his friends. He understands Bucky's fears.  
Clint is sometimes disgusted by his immortality.  
Afraid he has to watch everyone he cares about wither away.  
Bucky reassures his lover that's not going to happen.


End file.
